Rakuen
by C.S Alvarez
Summary: Songfic/ La pelea por un destino, una mirada hacia el pasado, y otra al futuro, solo el rey shaman puede unirlas...


Ok! esta es la razón por la que no he actualizado nada, la canción de este sonfic me ha llegado al corazón, ¡simplemente me encanta! Y espero que este fic les agrade también :3

PD: La canción se llama como el título X3

* * *

–¡Hao te detendremos!–

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… cero…

_Tratemos de aceptar y entender... _

_Que las heridas no... se borran... _

_Cuánto tiempo más... continuarán... _

_No las queremos más…_

–¡Ahí viene, cuidado HoroHoro!–Gritó Ren mientras otro ataque les iba directo, logrando evadirlo por suerte.

–Es demasiado fuerte...– Musitó Lyserg con odio.

–Je… teníamos que suponerlo… después de todo, ahora es el Shaman King.– Respondió Chocolove.

–¡Arriba, todo estará bien, no se rindan muchachos!– El grito de Yoh hizo que todos respondieran de inmediato, no podían dejar todo por lo que habían peleado hasta ahora, no lo harían, simplemente porque así lo querían, querían luchar hasta el final.

_Podemos añorar el día en que..._

_No haya nunca más... conflictos..._

_Los soldados que….heridos son... _

_Recuerdan el calor... _

_Que de sus madres ya no tienen hoy…_

–No lo comprendo… soy un ser todopoderoso, ¿Y aun así pelean?– Quejó Hao con furia mientras los veía con una mirada perdida, perdida en su propia alma.

–No nos daremos por vencido Hao...– Habló Horo.

–¡Aunque debamos pelear durante toda nuestra vida no dejaremos que le hagas nada al futuro!– Dijo Chocolove con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó con rabia apretando los puños.

–Porque siempre habrá un mañana, Hao...–

–Yoh...– Musitó con furia.

_¡En esta desolación…!¡de este mundo sin fin…! _

_¡Vamos trazando nuestro propio mapa! _

_¡Secando lágrimas ya! _

_¡Continuaremos juntos por el caminooo...! _

–Hmp, todos hemos perdido cosas valiosas, y a personas muy importantes para nosotros...– Dijo Lyserg con una leve sonrisa.

–¡Pero no por eso quiere decir que caeremos al fondo del océano, no si podemos ver la nueva superficie!– Gritó Horo.

–¡Puede que nosotros no podamos hacer nada, pero antes de nosotros hubo alguien, así como después de nosotros existirá otro futuro, Hao, no podrás parar lo que es un hecho!– Gritó Ren.

–¡No, no, lo que dicen son tonterías!– Gritó lleno de ira, atacando nuevamente, herida tras herida, ellos se levantaban, y eso sólo lo hacía enfadar más.

_¡Vamos, levántate ya! _

_¡Y mira a tu alrededor! _

_¡El despertar de los dormidos leones! _

_¡Y así el mañana poder vivir! _

–¡Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero seguiremos peleando por el futuro hasta morir!_– _Dijo Chocolove.

–Somos tan diminutos...– Habló Yoh con una sonrisa. –Pero juntos… podemos ser incluso más de lo que somos ahora o seremos mañana, porque así es, Hao, la fuerza más poderosa es el amor jijiji...–

–¡BASTA BASTA BASTA, MUERE HUMANO DIMINUTO!– Gritó, sin embargo, fue interrumpido. –¿Eh...?–

–¡Yoh...!–

–¡Manta!– Gritaron todos.

–¡Chicos, no pudimos llegar antes, lo siento jejeje, pero aquí estamos, a su lado!–

–No… ¿Cómo han podido entrar...?– Hao apretó los puños y los dientes. –Yo soy… ¡Arg!–

–¡Nosotros somos, los cinco espíritus elementales Hao!– Gritó Ren. –¡Y no pararemos hasta derrotarte!–

– ¡**POSESION: ESPÍRITU DEL RAYO**!–

–**¡ESPÍRITU DE LLUVIA!**–

–**¡ESPÍRITU DE VIENTO!**–

–**¡ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO!**–

–Es hora… de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo futuro…jijiji... – Sonrió de nuevo.

–**¡ESPÍRITU DE TIERRA!**–

_Tratemos de llevar... muy dentro... _

_Un fragmento de amor... de amor _

_Aunque sintamos que... odiamos... _

_A nada llevará... _

_Es algo que ya no queremos más..._

.

–Es imposible, Hao es muy poderoso…– Susurró Lyserg.

–¿En serio creen que estamos aquí para matar a Hao? ¡Vamos a salvarlo amigos!– Gritó Yoh mientras atacaban nuevamente.

–Basta… si no pueden seguir… ¿Por qué pelear?– Preguntó atacando nuevamente.

–No perdemos nada con intentarlo…– Respondió Ren.

–Después de todo, si fallamos sabemos que nuevas semillas brotarán, ¡Para patearte el trasero!– Dijo Horo.

–Y si no entiendes por las buenas wey, será por las malas ¡Hiaaaayy!– Gritó Chocolove.

¡En este momento ya… rumbo tendré que seguir…!  
¡A un paraíso que habremos de mirar!  
¡Tan lejos como esté!  
¡Continuaremos juntos por el camino!  
¡No mires hacia atrás!  
¡Solo al frente avanzar!  
¡Hasta que se marchite tu cuerpo al andar!  
¡Y así el futuro… poder viviiir…!

–Hao Asakura… ¡No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya!– Gritó Lyserg.

–¡No crearás un mundo de puros shamanes ni mucho menos lo destruirás!– Ese fue Ren.

–¡Nosotros somos la justicia!– Dijo Chocolove.

–¡Cumpliremos nuestros sueños!– Gritó Horo.

–¿Cómo… cómo pueden tener tanta confianza en que todo estará bien…?– Preguntó Hao con ira notable en el rostro.

–Porque _**todo estará bien**_…–

–Yoh…–

–Siempre y cuando tengamos algo por qué luchar… todo aquello que es importante para nosotros…– Sonrió cálidamente.

–¿Y puedo saber… qué es eso que es tan importante?– Preguntó Hao, sin esperar la respuesta que su gemelo le daría.

–Mis amigos… mis aliados… a **mi familia**…–

–¡Heeeeyyyy!–

¡Recuerden el calor…!  
¡Que de sus madres ya no tienen hoy...!

–¡Mappa Douji, ¿Cómo estás humano?!–

–Ohachiyo…–

–Hijo…–

–Ma-mamá…–

–¿¡La mamá de Hao!?– Gritaron todos, en el momento en que Hao era golpeado por Asanoha.

_¡En esta desolación… de este mundo sin fin…!__  
__¡Un paraíso ya habremos de mirar!__  
__¡Tan lejos como esté…!__  
__¡Continuaremos… juntos por el… camiiinooo...!_

–…Espero que hayan entendido su misión…– Completó desvaneciéndose.

–Je, es muy poco tiempo, pero bueno…– Dijo Horo.

–Estoy seguro que podremos lograrlo…– Continuó Lyserg con una sonrisa.

–Después de todo, es una promesa con el rey shaman…– Habló Ren.

–Jejeje… creo que estoy emocionado…– Dijo Chocolove.

–Sí… veremos el futuro jijiji...– Completó Yoh con una sonrisa. –Después de todo… será una nueva aventura, y **todo estará bien**…–

_¡No mires hacia atrás!__  
__¡Solo al frente avanzar!__  
__¡Hasta que se marchite tu cuerpo al andar!__  
__ ¡Y así… el futuro poder viviiir...!_


End file.
